Main(stream) Character
by rasyalleva
Summary: Luksemburg. Mereka berempat tiba dengan tujuan untuk menyelesaikan visual novel mereka. "Tidak kah kamu berpikir, bahwa tokoh utama itu sebenarnya tidak spesial?" / Tomoya x Megumi. Challenge #SelainItu. First Fic.


**MAIN(STREAM?) CHARACTER**

**Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata © Maruto Fumiaki**

**Main(stream?) Character © Kaoru 'Kaori' Ishinomori**

**Disclaimer**: Saekano bukan punya Kaori. Kalau punya Kaori, si Tomoya sang harem king dibuat lebih ganteng._.v Plis, dia disukain sama dua heroine yang diidolakan satu sekolah. Tampang otaku bolehlah, tapi dibuat ganteng dong TvT

**Summary**: Luksemburg. Mereka berempat tiba dengan tujuan untuk menyelesaikan visual novel mereka. "Tidak kah kamu berpikir, bahwa tokoh utama itu sebenarnya tidak spesial?" / Tomoya x Megumi. Challenge #SelainItu. First Fic.

**Author's Note**: Aku nggak ngikutin manga nya hehe. Dan di anime, Michiru Hyoudou (atau Hyoudou Michiru?) belum muncul. Jadi nggak aku tampilin di fic ini orz Oh, ini juga baru masuk episode 5 jadi maafkan kalau karakterisasi nya belum kerasa orz

.

.

.

* * *

"Luksemburg!" Tomoya membenarkan letak kacamatanya, berteriak tanpa tahu malu. "Negara dengan lebih dari 100 kastil! Kastil Bourshceid! Kastil Clervaux! Kastil Larochette! Tempat strategis di mana kita bisa menemukan berbagai inspirasi melanjutkan pembuatan visual novel!"

"Jangan mempermalukan diri di depan umum, Tomoya," Eriri menyela, tampangnya bosan. Jelas saja. Ia sebenarnya senang, sih, bisa ke luar negeri, tetapi ia tidak terima bahwa dana anggarannya ditanggung oleh perempuan yang paling dibencinya itu. Memang, sih, ia menyumbang juga, namun tentu saja tidak seberapa dibandingkan penjualan novel Utaha yang laris manis di pasaran.

Megumi mengedarkan pandangannya. "Wah, ternyata negara ini indah sekali, ya. Bolehkah aku berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Tidak boleh," Utaha yang menyela, mewakili kedua pihak yang ingin refleks mengatakan hal yang sama. "Megumi, sebagai _main character_, sebaiknya ini dijadikan tempat supaya kamu bisa mendalami karaktermu."

"Mendalami karakterku?" Megumi menoleh. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku saja tidak tahu mengapa kita bisa berada di sini. Ini di mana tadi? Lukembur?"

Tomoya membenarkan letak kacamatanya, ia menuding Megumi lurus-lurus. "Sebagai _main character_yang menjadi target dalam visual novelnya, seharusnya kamu menanyakan itu kepada si laki-laki, dong!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, jadi untuk apa aku harus bertanya kepada Aki-kun soal apa saja?" Megumi mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Tomoya dengan tatapan datar yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Itu bermanfaat tahu. Kalau sang heroine tidak menanyakan ini-itu, bagaimana bisa memberikan kesempatan supaya kalian bisa mengobrol dan meningkatkan hubungan?" Tomoya melipat lengan. "Oke, jadi negara yang sedang kita pijaki saat ini adalah Luksemburg. Luksemburg adalah negara wisata yang mempunyai ratusan kastil-kastil yang romantis. Kita bisa merekam beberapa tempat untuk menjadi lokasi utamanya, dan kita masukkan ke dalam latar _game_."

Eriri menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kupikir aku harus membuat sketsa setiap sudut-sudut romantis di setiap kastil," sambarnya cepat. Sebenarnya itu karena ia tidak mau menjadi orang yang melatih Megumi bagaimana cara menjadi tokoh utama yang baik dan benar. Ia sudah lelah.

"Karena ilustrator kami serahkan sepenuhnya padamu, jadi bertindaklah sesukamu, Eri," Tomoya menganggukan kepala. Ia menatap Utaha. "Bagaimana, Utaha-senpai? Apa ada tempat di sini yang bisa menjadi inspirasi, atau kamu berminat mengajari Kato supaya dia bisa mendalami karakternya?"

Utaha menatap Megumi, mencoba membaca sesuatu dari tampang anak itu. Megumi Kato adalah orang yang akan menjadi sosok tokoh utama _game_yang mereka bertiga akan buat. Seperti yang tadi dikatakan Tomoya, Eriri akan mengurus bagian ilustrator. Dan dirinya akan mengurus bagian skenario atau ceritanya. Cerita itu sudah jadi dan seharusnya ia tidak ada kerjaan, tapi..

Utaha memalingkan muka. Membuat Megumi berhasil menjadi tokoh utama seperti yang mereka harapkan.. adalah **nol besar**. Megumi bukanlah orang yang bisa berekspresi dengan mudah. "Tidak bisa bereaksi dan membuat standar muka yang menjadi dasar pembuatan _manga_", itu kata Eriri. Kalau begitu, lebih baik ia undur diri saja.

"Sepertinya aku bisa menemukan inspirasi di sini," katanya beralasan. "Eriri sepertinya menuju Kastil Larochette. Aku akan menyusulnya ke sana. Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua ke museum atau semacamnya, Tomoya-kun?"

Tomoya menganggukan kepala saja. Begitu Utaha pergi, Tomoya menatap ke arah Megumi yang memiringkan kepala, menatapnya balik dengan pandangan bingung. Tomoya menghela napas, tahu bahwa ia harus memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Kato, pertama harus kau sadari bahwa menjadi _main character heroine_yang baik adalah dengan tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan sang _player_dengan anggun!" Tomoya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Kemudian sang _heroine_akan mengajak _player_ke tempat yang sangat romantis, tanpa memedulikan si _player_yang terpaku karena sedang nge-_blush_saking kagetnya!"

Megumi mengangkat bahu. "Aku kan, tidak tahu harus mengajak Aki-kun ke mana. Habisnya aku tidak pernah dengar negara ini."

"Yaampun, masa kamu tidak tahu, sih," tidak ada pilihan lain, Tomoya akhirnya yang menggandeng tangan Megumi dan mengajaknya berjalan. "Luksemburg itu memang negara yang kadangkala diabaikan, tapi bagi wisatawan penggila pemandangan, Luksemburg itu pantas sekali, tahu! Panorama indah di atas kastil-kastil yang terbuka untuk umum! Tidak hanya satu kastil pula, tapi seratus kastil! Lebih!"

"Hee.." Megumi hanya menanggapi dengan menggumam.

Tomoya serasa ingin menjedukkan kepala ke dinding terdekat mendengar tanggapan Megumi. Pantas saja kalau Eriri tidak ingin lagi mengajari Megumi. Sepertinya bagai pungguk merindukan bulan kalau mengharapkan Megumi adalah karakter seorang tokoh utama. Tapi jelas ia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu di depan Eriri dan Utaha, karena dia lah yang mengusulkan Megumi, kan?

"Dengar, ya, Kato," Tomoya menatapnya. "Reaksi seorang _heroine_itu bukan seperti itu, tahu. Minimal kamu merespon dengan 'WAAH' atau sebagainya! Ingatlah, Kato, kita berniat menyelesaikan _game_kita di negara ini. Jadi untuk di Luksemburg ini saja, berperanlah sebagai_heroine_yang mencirikan karakter sebagai _heroine_!"

Megumi menatap Tomoya dengan datar. Kemudian dia menghela napas. "Jadi, kalau aku terus bersikap seperti ini, kita tidak akan balik?"

"Yaps. Kita akan terus ada di Luksemburg sampai kamu menjadi _heroine_yang disenangi semua orang! Sampai kamu menjadi tokoh utama dengan sifat ceria, membuat si _player_terpikat dan membatin 'ah tidak sia-sia aku bermain _game_ini karena membuatku bisa bertemu dengan sesosok_heroine_yang sempurna!'!"

Setelah itu, Megumi entah mengapa mendadak diam. Tomoya merasakan hal itu, tetapi ia berpikir bahwa Megumi mungkin merubah ekspresi begitu ia mengajak Megumi ke sebuah bangunan dengan desain kuno di Luksemburg, tepatnya di Ilot Gastrnomique.

"Ini adalah bangunan berjejer, jika kamu berniat makan, maka ini strategis sekali," jelas Tomoya seperti seorang _guide_saja. "Ada banyak restoran dari yang murah sampai mahal, semuanya makanan khas Luksemburg. Suasananya klasik dan romantis. Cocok untuk kita yang ingin membuatmu menjadi _heroine_seperti itu, kan?"

Megumi tersenyum hambar. "Hmm."

'Hmm'?

"Kato, kamu kenapa, sih?" Tomoya mengerutkan kening, memasuki salah satu restoran. "Kamu kelihatan aneh. Memangnya, kamu mempunyai alasan mengapa kamu tidak mau menjadi _heroine_seperti yang sudah kusebutkan tadi ciri-ciri dan sifatnya?"

Kato menggelengkan kepala saat pelayan menawarinya buku menu. Karena tidak jadi memesan, Tomoya membawanya keluar dengan muka merah padam. "Kato, kamu gagal sebagai _heroine_apabila kamu membuat si _player_menderita malu begini," tukasnya.

"Maaf," jawab Megumi singkat.

Tomoya menghela napas. "Sudahlah. Kalau kamu ingin bicara, sebentar lagi kita sampai di Lhe Chemin De La Corniche."

"Le.. apa?"

"Lhe Chemin De La Corniche. Trotoar pejalan kaki, trotoar normal. Namun, di pinggir jalan berdiri balkon yang berjejer, dan itu adalah balkon tercantik di Eropa. Romantis, kan?"

"Hm," tanggap Megumi nyaris tidak terdengar.

Di trotoar tersebut, selain balkon, ada juga benteng kokoh Wenzelsmauer yang membentar dari sepanjang jalan Blvd Victor Torn ke Drai Tier. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memandang sepanjang jalan dari salah satu balkon yang ada di pinggir jalan.

"Ne, Aki-kun."

"Ada apa, Kato?" Tomoya menoleh.

Megumi menatap ke luar, pandangannya menerawang. "Di Luksemburg ini aku mempelajari materi yang kamu katakan kepadaku. Dan aku baru sadar. Mungkin kamu akan marah, tapi, bukannya kalau dipikir-pikir, tokoh utama itu adalah tokoh yang **paling tidak spesial** dalam cerita, ya?"

"…"

Tomoya memutuskan untuk menahan diri. Bahaya kalau tiba-tiba ia menerjang Megumi dengan alasan karena tidak terima. "Kenapa?" tanyanya pendek. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aneh juga. Megumi tumben mengatakan sesuatu dengan panjang-lebar.

"Tokoh utama itu harus bisa memikat tokoh lain, itu daya tariknya, kan? Tapi justru itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak spesial lagi. Di setiap cerita ada seperti itu," Megumi mengangkat bahu. "Sebaliknya, tokoh pembantu justru macam-macam. Suka bercanda, serius, puitis, cengeng, pemarah, pendendam, menyebalkan, membosankan, mereka justru beragam, kan?"

Benar-benar tumben, Megumi banyak bicara.

Tomoya saja sampai dibuat terpaku beberapa detik. "Y-Ya?" jawabnya terburu-buru.

Megumi menatap Tomoya hati-hati. "Aku ingin hanya menjadi tokoh pembantu. Aku itu tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri, selalu datar, dan membosankan. Apakah orang sepertiku pantas menjadi tokoh utama?"

"Tunggu dulu, Kato!" cegah Tomoya. "Kamu jangan mengatakan seperti itu dulu!"

"Kenapa? Kejadian di Luksemburg ini, hanya sebentar, sih, tapi aku menyadarinya," Megumi memiringkan kepala. "Kalian terlalu tinggi mengharapkan aku."

"Jangan melihat hanya dari kejadian di Luksemburg saja!" Tomoya menahan Megumi dengan cara memegang tangannya. "Kamu tidak sadar, Kato? Tokoh utama memang harus memikat tokoh lain. Dan kamu telah memikat kami bertiga, untuk sepakat membuat _game_di mana kamu menjadi panutan kami dalam membuat tokoh utama!"

"Tapi.."

"Yang harus kamu lakukan," Tomoya memotong bantahan Megumi. "Adalah menerapkan itu lagi! Kamu tidak perlu berpikir yang repot-repot. Aku minta maaf, karena mungkin kamu memang tidak bisa dirubah lagi karakternya. Tapi, itu justru membuktikan bahwa karaktermu kuat, Kato! Tokoh utama adalah mereka yang berkarakter kuat!"

Tokoh utama adalah mereka yang berkarakter kuat.

Megumi bungkam.

"Baiklah. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, Kato, aku tidak masalah dengan itu," Tomoya menganggukan kepala, kacamatanya merosot tapi untuk pertama kalinya ia mendiamkan begitu saja. "Bagaimana pun, kamu telah memikat kita semua! Kupikir, sebenarnya itu lah tokoh utama yang seharusnya."

Megumi menganggukan kepala. Ia yang sejak tadi menunduk, mulai memberanikan diri menatap Tomoya. Ia mengulas senyum. "Baiklah," Megumi menganggukan kepala. "Terimakasih, Aki-kun, kamu bisa memahamiku."

Tomoya balas tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan kepadamu jadilah _main character_ yang menarik dan membanggakan lagi, Kato. Karena sebenarnya, itu adalah _mainstream character_."

"Lalu, kamu akan mengatakan apa?"

"Jadilah _main chacacter_ yang memikat semua orang."

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Author's Note (2)**: Maafkan karena jadi begini orz Peran negara nya kerasa nggak? Ini tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku, bahwa tokoh utama itu _sebenernya_ mainstream XD Oke, review? _I know you're in there_~ XD

_Kaoru Ishinomori a.k.a Kaori_


End file.
